


Merry Christmas, John Watson

by OtherwiseEmrys



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherwiseEmrys/pseuds/OtherwiseEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a Christmas Party at Baker Street and John gets an unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fluff thing I wrote. It's my first work on this site. Hope you enjoy! Leave comments, tell me what you think! (EDITED 12 JUNE, 2017)

_Christmas Eve, Baker Street._

 Sherlock was tasked with hosting the Christmas party this year and while he pretended to be annoyed about it, he was secretly excited. After all, this year was going to be special. He had everything planned out to a T and wanted it to be executed perfectly. He even allowed Mrs. Hudson to dust (just this once of course) and, while Sherlock wasn't looking, she hung a few sprigs of mistletoe here and there about the sitting room.

Sherlock took on the job of decorating the tree and making sure every ornament was hung perfectly on the branches. His favourite ornament was one made from a picture of him and John in front of Buckingham Palace that John convinced him to take after the 'Bloody Guardsman' case.

He missed John. It hadn't been the same since John had left Baker Street and gotten a flat with Mary. That's why the party _had_ to be perfect. Everyone was coming. Invitations had been sent to Lestrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, of course, and Sherlock had even convinced Mycroft to attend. But John. Everything had to be perfect because _John_ was coming.    

After the tree and other decorations were done, Sherlock showered and changed into a dark, azure blue shirt and regular black slacks. Sherlock wore this shirt specifically because he had noticed that John stares at him for just a moment longer than normal when he wears the blue shirt.    

Invitees began to arrive just as night fell and a gentle sheet of snow started to cover Baker Street. Molly and Lestrade came first, then Mycroft, who immediately grabbed a cookie and hid in the corner of the room by the fireplace. Then finally, John, with Mary following directly behind. Mary greeted Sherlock warmly, but soon sat down because of her pregnant belly making it difficult to stand for long. But John stuck around and greeted Sherlock with a friendly hug.

"Merry Christmas, Sherlock," John said, smiling and picking up a glass of wine from the table with all the treats and drinks.

"You too John, I'm glad you could make it," Sherlock replied. He was absolutely belated John came to him first, not that he'd show it.

"Of course. That's what best friends are for." John patted Sherlock on the shoulder and sipped his wine, taking a quick glance at Sherlock's chest and the way the blue shirt just _popped_ before turning to admire the decorations. After turning and catching a glimpse of their reflection in the mirror above the fireplace, John's eyes landed on a little branch of Mistletoe hanging above them.

John coughed quietly, choking on the sip of wine he'd just taken and blushing, turning away from Sherlock.

"What is it, John?" Sherlock asked, putting a hand on John's shoulder and craning his neck to make sure he was okay.

"Why uh.. why is there so much mistletoe?" John queried, pointing to the bit hanging over their heads.

"Damn," Sherlock blushed, looking up at it. "Mrs. Hudson must've hung it up. Honestly John, I had no Idea. I was busy decorating the tree."

"Well.." John murmured quietly, "Awkward.." He shifted on his feet while staring down at his wine glass.

Sherlock nodded, doing the same. After a moment, he sighed, downed his wine, and took a deep breath before gently kissing John on the cheek and whispering to him quietly.

"Merry Christmas, John Watson." He smiled the slightest of smiles before walking away to talk to the other guests.

John stood, slack-jawed and quiet for a good minute before recuperating and clearing his throat quietly, looking around to see if anyone noticed. No one seemed to be looking. Mary was chatting with Mrs. Hudson, Molly was talking quietly with Lestrade when Sherlock showed up, and Mycroft was on his phone texting away. It seemed he had the moment to himself. He took a deep breath, lost in thought, and finished his glass before sitting down next to Mary.

He could feel the gentle touch of Sherlock's lips on his cheeks. It tingled ever so slightly and sent shivers down his spine.  

The only thought that ran though John's mind the rest of the night was "It really is Christmas."

 

 

                                                                                                     ~Finis~


End file.
